Ice and basketball
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What happens when Ema going to study abroad and meets a friend from elementry school who also is studing abroad? Love, ice and basket ball; what could go wrong :) I don't own Brothers Conflict
1. Pro

It's been about 4 years since Ema and her father became apart of Miss. Miwa and her 13 sons family. All the ups and downs, drama of the first year have been left in the past. Even though most of her brothers have confessed their love, which was more the brotherly towards her that year, they all came to realize that she won't love them more then just the sisterly love she has always felt. Well sisterly love towards all of the except one brother inperticular; her best friend and the brother who was her classmate long before she joined the family; Yusuke. Not that she would tell him, not after everything that's happened. And she didn't want to destroy their friendship. Ema was staining at a sweater that she was holding up infront of her. She and Yusuke went to the same college, he was studying graphic animation and she was studying to become a photo journalist, but she honestly wanted to be a photo blogger. They where about to enter their last year of college and they both made the decision to study abroad for 6 of the last 8 months of college they had left. Their mother decided to take them shopping for new clothes for this next adventure. Ema wanted to live off the college campus and Yusuke wanted to live on campus. They compermised to close to campus, that's if they can find a place close enough to walk that wasn't to expensive. Little did Yusuke know, Ema was watching the to see if anyone needed a roommate or two. Mostly all of the people she saw only wanted one roommate.

"That would be a great color on you Ema!" Her mother said coming up behind her.

"I thought I would get some sweaters for the winter. Since they are starting to bring out winter things." Ema explained placing the sweater in her bag. She already had 6 sweaters, 10 pairs of Jeans, 5skirts, about a dozen tops that are virile for fall winter and spring, boots, flats and the other nissessities she needed to finish packing.

"That's smart Ema, I wish Yusuke was that smart when I took him shopping yesterday." Mom said with a sigh.

Ema became close to Miwa over the last few years. They where mother and daughter and once or twice a month they would have a mother daughter weekend.

"Mom, can I ask a question?" Ema asked shyly.

Miwa knew that she had a major crush on someone but never actually told her mom who. She wanted to either get over her feelings for Yusuke or confront them.

"What is it dear?" Miwa asked as they continued to shop.

"You know how I'm in love with this guy, but he doesn't know it right?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to destroy our friendship with confessing but I want to know how he actually feels about me. I also don't want to tare the family apart either." She explained.

Ema never really knew how in tune Miwa was with each of her 14 children. She knew that Masaomi was very intuitive towards everyone, she also asked his advice about it, and he said that the family will understand what ever she decided.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Yusuke?" Miwa asked her.

"WHAT!! How did..." Ema asked shocked.

"Ema dear, I raised 13 boys, if I can't see the Subtle hints that they have, or you then I don't know my own children." She raised her eye brow at Ema.

"Yes it is about Yusuke." Ema blushed as she answered.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Yusuke asked be about a girl before you became my daughter, and then after he never mentioned her again. I've watched him over the last few years, he gives you the same look your father gives me when he thinks I'm not watching. I would talk to him. Maybe use this year away from the family to see what happens." Miwa suggested as they headed back to Sunrise Residents.

Ema and Miwa returned to residence to find all her brothers and her dad sitting looking at old pink photo albums.

"Ema said she didn't have many pics of her self growing up. But you have so many." Watura exclaimed.

"That's because I carried these with me as I traveled or other parents and teachers took them and sent them to me." Dad explained with a smile.

"Who's this with big sis?" Watura asked picking up a photo of Ema with another girl.

"Aww, I believe that's Ema's elementary best friend, here another one of the two of them in middle school. I believe her name was..." her father said rubbing his chin trying to come up with her name.

"It was Keiko." Ema smiles at the photos of the two girls.

"Why haven't we met her?" Subaru asked.

"She moves after the middle school pic was taken. Her mother died and her father decided to move back to his childhood home." Ema explained picking up both photos.

**Few weeks later;**

Ema was busy making dinner for the family, it was the last family dinner where everyone was free befor she and Yusuke would be leaving to go abroad. She was preparing the soup when she received a notification from the colroomies app.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Kyo?" She asked her brother.

"Yes." He smiled.

Ema walked into the living room where mostly everyone was at. She opened the notification; and read.

**1 or 2 roommates needed for London Town house close to the London University. Only 20-30 min walk to campus and 5 min tube ride to campus station. The town house is two bedroom, two bath. Don't mind if the roommates are male or female. Only have to help with the utilities, and food. Family owned town house. Would be beneficial if roommates spoke and understood Japanese, as I'm a college student from Japan. Email for more information, keikei.ice. I look forward to hearing from you:) **

This maybe one of the best days Ema has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**August;**

The day in Tokyo was amazing; the brothers all made it back to the house to send off Ema and Yusuke, manly Ema. They teased Yusuke about going abroad with Ema and that he'll be around another girl too. Ema and Keik have been texting back and forth since Ema responded to the roommate add notification a few weeks ago. She knew that Keik was a ice skater and even though they haven't meet yet in person Ema was glade to be getting to hang around another girl the next two semesters in England. The girls have been planning on weekend trips to see different places. Edinburgh, Dover, Pairs, Glasgow, and Dublin where a few places the girls planned to go visit.

Ema also found out that Keik went to the same collage as her, and Yusuke. She was amazed that they've been going to the same school these last 3 years and never ran into each other at all. But that also happens when you're in different sides of the school. Keik was a history student studying Museum curating and antiquities.

"All right, you guys ready to get on the plane?" Masaomi asked as they walked into the airport to meet Keik.

"It's no big deal." Yusuke said with his hands clasped behind his head walking beside Ema.

"I'm excited, we planned to go to Dover this next weekend." Ema explained as she got a text fro Keik.

"So this is the first time your meeting Keik, right?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes! We need to look for a girl with a MEIJI Skate hoodie on." Ema said looking around. The three of them decided to wear MEIJI jackets/hoodies on so that they could find each other. The she spotted a girl running towards them. The girl had dark mavie blue hair, she looked a little shorter then Ema, freckles across her face.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She said as she stopped infront of them panting out of breath. Her Luggage next to her.

"Your fine, we just got here." Ema said with a smile.

"I guess I should introduce my self properly. " Keik said as she stood up and looked at them.

"I'm Keiko Tadashi. Its nice to meet you." She bowed.

"I'm Ema Hinata, this is my older brother Masaomi and my brother that's our other roommate, Yusuke." She gestured to her brothers.

"Wait! No way! Ema Hinata? Oh my god! Do you remember me?" Keiko asked grabbing both of Ema's hands excitedly.

"Um…" Ema thought.

"We were in elementary and first year of middle school." Keiko explained.

When Keiko explained that, Ema realized why the name Keiko Tadashi was so flimiliar to her. Eyes going wide at the realization she exclaimed;

"No way! I haven't seen you in for ever! This is awesome." She smiled as the girls hugged.

The boys behind them were in shock, how likely was it that these two girls would meet after 9 years of being apart from each other. Going to the same collage and studying abroad at the same time. A million to one where the chances of this. Masaomi took out the camera after the three where checked in and luggage all checked.

"All right all three of you together, I'll take a picture of you three." He gestured to them.

Ema placed herself in the middle with Keik to her left and Yusuke to her right. All had a smile on their face and Masaomi was glad that this last year of collage was off to a good start for them. As he took the photo and they headed through security and towards their new adventure.

**A week later:**_** Kyo**_

Kyo arrived home with the groceries and walked into the kitchen. He missed finding Ema and Yusuke sitting at the table and working to help cook dinner. Yusuke was normally working on his homework, and Ema helping prepare dinner. He sighed; it's been a week since they left for England to study. Masaomi showed them the photo of them with their new roommate, who happens to be the childhood best friend Ema had all those years ago be for the girl moved away. When his older brother mentioned that the girl was a skater, the brothers looked her up. Apparently Keiko Tadashi was the daughter of Yumi Tadashi; the Olympic gold mentalist; who passed 9 years ago after being diagnosed with cancer. The daughter was good at what she did; the skate competison they found from the night before they left on the television even had their brother Subaru interested.

As Kyo put away the groceries, his phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, it was the mass text that Ema set up after the two siblings got to London.

_Ema:__** Edinburgh Castle! **_

His little sister sent a few photos she took on her phone to all her brothers. She was taking a selfie with Yusuke in the background looking like he was disinterested in what they were doing. Another was the Castle they where visiting, one of both girls, them one of all three of them. He chuckled as he looked at the pictures. They looked like they were having fun. The girl sent pictures of the campus and the townhouse they where living in. And he was happy that they weren't just going to school and home. Kyo knew that these pics would end up on Ema's blog she set up for the brothers to see. The sister wanted to have an adventure this year and Yusuke felt he had to go with her to protect her.

**Two week; **_**Tsubaki &Azuma**_

They were sitting in the living room, practicing for the anime they were both where casted in. they missed teasing their little sister. After what happened when they both confessed loving their sister and her rejecting their feelings and explaining that she loved them as brothers. And after some time they realized that it was fine. They would be happy just watching out for Ema and letting her grow up. Just as they finished their practice, the television screen came to life as Kaname turned it on, and them getting a message from Ema to turn on the television.

Doing so they saw Ema calling them to video chat. The brothers set up a webcam on the TV so that they could all talk to Ema and Yusuke when they called. That day most of everyone was home, all except Hikaru, Natsume and Fuuto. As soon as they picked it up they saw Yusuke face so close to the camera, looking at Ema. They could hear music playing in the background and laughing.

"Yusuke, move away from the camera man. I don't need to see you're nose hairs." Kaname said laughing.

"Shut Up Kaname!" He grumbled as he moved away from the camera.

"So how's everything?" Masaomi asked sitting down.

"A pain, but I figured you guys would want to see this." Yusuke smirked as he moved little to the side. Showing the kitchen, both girls are in there. Keiko was dancing and singing with a wooden spoon and Ema was laughing while dancing.

"Wow! Big sis looks like she's having fun." Wataru said excitedly from the couch.

"Yeah, but who knew little sis could dance." Tsubaki said.

They all talked to Yusuke about how things where living with two girls. After a few minutes the girls came over and said hello. Azusa was smiling as Keiko and Yusuke started to argue about him doing the dishes. That it was his turn that night. He would go back with he did them the night before. After an hour of talking about there classes and that they were going to a skate comp the next day for Keiko they decided to call it a night. After ending the call, Tsubaki and Azusa sighed a collective sigh.

"I miss big sis and Yusuke, its quiet here." Wataru said as he looked down at the floor.

"We all miss them, but they will be back soon. Maybe we can surprise them at Christmas." Masaomi said ruffling the youngest hair.

The rest of August went by in a flash, the brothers all got pics of the three collage student. One of Yusuke sleeping on the couch and Keiko putting shave cream in his hand, then the after math of her prank. Another Of Keiko laying on the couch with a yellow popsicle in her mouth writing a paper. Pics of them at the Tower of London and other places close by during their free time.


	3. Chapter 3

**September:**

_**Hikaru;**_

As Hikaru sat in his hotel room in Greece, drinking a glass of wine. He decided to check Ema's blog; he enjoyed reading her weekly snide bits of what what's happening in London. He knew about the brother's surprise they were planning for Christmas. But Ema was a talented photographer and writer. Opening up her blog he saw a picture of Ema and Yusuke. They were close in the selfie; Yusuke was making a funny face, Ema was smiling, but what made Hikaru chuckle was the filter they used for the picture. Ema had pink cat ears and whiskers, while Yusuke had blue cat ears and whiskers. Hikaru knew that Yusuke was winning the conflict game. They both looked at each other like their stepfather and mother looked at each other. Hikaru was fine with it; they sort of fit each other. Yusuke was loud and annoying, Ema was quiet and sweet. Opening up her newest blog entry; he started to read.

_Its been about a month and a half since Yusuke, Keiko and I came to study in London. Its been exciting, between classes, homework, papers, and exploring. We all found time to do our own thing. Keiko has her skate practice a few nights a week, Yusuke met a few guys from his classes that play soccer every Saturday to gather. So he gets up and goes to play. We have been to Scotland to visit Edinburgh Castle, which was fun. Been to the Tower Of London. And earlier this week Yusuke and I tagged along with Keiko to the British Museum after classes. I'm learning that Keiko has this insane quirk of rambling off random information at random time. Once she was helping Yusuke with his physics assignment, and she used the analogy that physics are used in ice-skating, soccer and basketball. I think she surprised Yusuke a little. _

Hikaru noticed a picture of Yusuke giving the Keiko girl the deer caught in the headlights look, as she was using her hands to explain something to him. He chuckled at this; he was beginning to like this girl friend of Ema's.

_Today we went to Keiko's Skate Competition; yeah we have to wake up early so we can go with Keiko. I sort a with that Louis was around, he would love to do Keiko's hair. She looked amazing in her costumes, I mean I've been to my older brother's basketball games, but an ice skating program, makes you see how hard both of them work. I think Subaru and Keiko would get along; they both work so hard at their sport. They are very different but the same. I plan on introducing them when we get back to Japan. _

_Keiko won the competition taking first place, which was exciting. She loves skating but she told me a skater's career could change at any point due to an injury or anything. Keiko also skates to honor her mother. Well, its getting late her in London, better get some sleep. Who knows what will happen if I sleep in, Keiko may pull a prank on Yusuke again. I honestly see her a combination of Subaru and Tsubaki. Well Good night._

Hikaru clicked through the photos Ema took at the competition that day. Keiko was extremely beautiful in a saddle way. He could imagine the Ema was enjoying having another female around to spend time with. And what was better was that the two girls were best friends as children and reunited after so many years apart.

**OCTOBER:**

_**Kaname;**_

While at work Natsume had 4 meeting about the new Zombie game that they where working out. They just got a new game tester, who if he was honest wasn't as good as Ema. The guy was bratty about some levels, saying that they where too hard. So they had to change the difficulty, he missed using his sister as the benchmark in testing. But what can he do when she is having the time of her life in London. Seeing the picture of Ema and Keiko, whom if he thought about it was starting to be seen as another sister to the brothers. Hell he was impressed that the girl could pull pranks over on Yusuke so much. Also how dedicated she was to her ice-skating, he watched the Ice London Ice skating Event that happened in September. She was very good, he still couldn't figure out how she was able to pack everything into her already busy schedule.

Natsume saw a notification come across his cell that sat next to his computer. It was the latest entry to Ema's blog, which he was sure all the brothers fallowed. He loved seeing all the photos she would post. He has one of Yusuke who had fallen asleep on the couch once again and Keiko decided to draw glasses, and whiskers on his face. Ema caught the finished work and Keiko turned as Ema brought the camera up to snap a pic. The girl stuck her tongue out and gave the peace sign.

Opening the blog, he saw a pic of the three of them in vampire costumes, with a label of Dublin.

_Well we are t it again. Just finished exams at school and had a 4 day weekend. So Keiko said we should go to Ireland, or more specifically Dublin for the Dracula festival. To celebrate the novel that Bram Stocker wrote. Its fun here, but I'll say this the score is Keiko 15, Yusuke 6 now. Yusuke got Keiko today when we visited one of the haunted cemeteries here. The cemitaity had this tunnel that is said to have a ghost that only attacks females. Keiko is a major skeptic when it comes to these kinds of things. But we all went. Keiko and I walked behind Yusuke and one moment he was there then the next gone. _

_To be honest the only light we had in the tunnel was the light green light coming from our small flashlights that the tour provided. We decided to continue fallowing the grouped and as we turned the corner, Yusuke jumped out of the darkness and scared the ever-living day lights out of Keik. I have never seen her so scared. I'm sure after today she is planning something devious to get him back. I feel sorry for Yusuke. _

_But in other news, I took my moms advice and told Yusuke my feelings. I mean, I know that I'm more like his little sister or so I thought. I completely understand how my other brothers thought they where in love with me all those years ago. I mean, I liked Yusuke before actually being his sister, but as we grew closer that never changed. Even when I kept telling myself that he's my brother, even if it was only through marriage. But you can't change how you really feel. _

_It's actually kind of funny how it happened, and I'm sure that I'll have a call from more then one brother tonight. LOL. But I honestly hope they understand. But anyways, Keiko was out at the library finishing up a paper she needed to finish for a class and needed to do some more research. Yusuke and I were watching a movie just relaxing after finishing up our last exam earlier that day. And it just spilled out of my mouth, all my feelings. I blame the alcohol for making me one of those girls that talk to their selves out loud when they are drunk. I was so embarrassed I hid in my room the rest of the evening at least till Keiko kicked me out to talk to the sucker she said. And well everything is fine now, knowing that the others read this I'm sure that he'll have some interesting text messages. Well Thing 1 and Thing 2 (Keiko and Yusuke) are passed out on the couch next to me. Maybe I should take a page out of Keiko's book and pull one over on them. I'll post what happens. __ Night! Love you Big Brothers!_

Natsume was in shocked, out of all his brother's ne never thought that Yusuke would win Ema's heart or that she liked him before the wedding. Hell she was good at hiding it, especially when they were all teasing her. Seeing a picture of Yusuke and Ema sitting at a café on what looks like a date, and the look you can see on Yusuke's face confirms that those two where actually a good pair. Even though Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, the twins and himself have all found someone to fit them. He knew that Subaru and Fuuto where still hoping that she would choose them. He chuckled as his cell began pinging as his brothers all started to send him massages asking if he saw the new blog.

_Natsume, are we still on for dinner?_

_Cessa3 _

Natsume smiled at the last text he read, Cessa was a graphic artist that he crashed into with coffee one day when he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding as he weaved between people walking around the shopping distract. After helping her clean as much coffee off her dress he could. He offered to buy her a new outfit to make up for his stupidity. She said not to worry about the outfit, but he could buy dinner to make up for it. And the rest was history. He thought looking at the photos on his desk. One of Ema and him self, the family, one of Cessa and then the most recent one of Cessa and himself.

_Yes, leaving now Cessa._


	4. Chapter 4

**November: **_**Masaomi**_

That chilled night in November; Masaomi sat in his office in the pediatric wing of the hospital drinking his tea. That evening he worked the over night shift as the ER pediatric dr. that night. Oh of course he wished he were back at Sunrise Residence with Niami, his girlfriend. But no he was hearing, he sighed as he stared out his window. It hasn't snowed yet in Japan, and he dearly missed his little sister and younger brother. Bot dating which wasn't an issue since they weren't actually related in any way, just by marriage. But the house wasn't as lively with out Yusuke to be teased by Tsubaki, or for Fuuto to wound up because he calls Yusuke a moron. They have been gone since August, and they had till March before they came back to finish their last year of Collage. He heard from Yusuke that a well-known animation development company in Tokyo has given him an internship for after he graduated. Ema was also given an opportunity to be a travel blogger with equal time at home. If she spent 2 weeks away, she spent 3 weeks home. Which the company was a travel company and the same that hired Fuuto to do their commercial a few years ago. Looking at a picture of Ema and Niami, from the summer beach trip, they stood with Cessa, Riana, Airi, and Mimi. Niami had her arms wrapped around Ema's waist while Cessa and Riana had positioned them selves' kind to the side behind them, it with Airi and Mimi. He still couldn't believe that Airi and Mimi were twins like their boy friends, Tsubaki and Azusa. The girls where modals that were asked to pose with the twins for a magazine, it was a big hit two years ago. The girls where Coplay models, so they dressed up as anime characters and game characters. Which he thought fit the twins. Airi was the touchy feely tease while Mimi was the studios flirt. Which fit the brothers. Riana was a lawyer that helped Ukyo on a case 3 years ago and she could give Kyo a run for his money in an argument.

Masaomi chuckled when he thought about the night that everyone found out about Yusuke and Ema. Kyo was so upset, saying that they where not suited for each other. Riana got up from her spot on the couch next to Mimi and Kaname, walked over to where her stood at the end of the couch, she not so hard pushed his younger brother down on the couch and got in his face about how its Ema's choice to chose who she dated or not. That he had no business to argue as Ema was her own women and could make her own choices. And if and only if Yusuke hurt Ema in any way on purpose or not, then he had aright to lecture the 11th brother of the family. The shocked look on his face was amazing and he was also speechless. The twins loved it and still tease Kyo about it.

Seeing that he received a message from Iori who was still in France after he finished his collage the year before. He accepted a position with a major pharmaceutics' company that was still building a base here in Japan. Once that base is done he'll be moving back and possibly with Clair, who was a flouriest there. They've been dating since their sophomore year of collage. They made a cute couple, her with her lavender hair and blue eyes and Iori with his gray hair and blue eyes. There was a picture attached to the message, opening it, Masaomi laughed.

The picture was of Iori, Clair, Ema, Yusuke and Keiko all under the Eiffel tower as the snow fell around them.

**These three are visiting for the weekend, for Pairs Ice Invitational. **

**Cool, are you and Clair still good for the Swiss Alps trip? **

Ema their last cam chat, explained that the three of them were planning to visit Hikaru and Sophie in Italy for Christmas break instead of coming back to Japan. Hikaru lived in Veins Italy, with Sophie. Sophie was one of the reasons his brother started to dress as a man again, she was his editor for his novels. They have an interesting relationship, which Masaomi has yet to understand.

**Yeah we are! Tis is Clair btw! **

Clair sometimes responds back if Iori was busy, probably away from his cell and she didn't wanted the others to see his text. All the brothers agreed that a ski trip for Christmas was what was needed. Hikaru, who owned a large condo close to one of the major ski resorts in the Alps already agreed to house everyone. Even Mom and Dad where joining them. Wataru begged them to join, and no one can say no to him. He was looking forward to a family vacation and Christmas, Niami even found some presents for their sister's new best friend so she wasn't left out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas!**

Hikaru and Sophie waited out side the airport that the rest of his family where flying into. He knew that the other three got to the condo earlier that night and is probably sleeping since the family flew in at midnight. They traveled all day yesterday after their exams where finished.

"So Karu, think that those three are goanna be surprised to find everyone at breakfast?" Sophie asked with a kind smile.

"Oh yes, the girls might, but Yusuke might be a little annoyed about being left out of the loop." Hikaru smirked.

He had a plan to get the little ice princess with his basketball king brother. Since all of his other brother's are not available, and he thought that Miss. Keiko and his brother would make a good pair. And he had three weeks to at lest get them to fall for each other.

"I noticed he doesn't like being left out of things." She said watching for the family.

"Soph, my family if big and crazy, he had to do something to stand out. I mean I was there when he got his acceptance letter. We had to repeat yes over and over till he got it. Then he proceeded to tell us he didn't think he would amount to anything compared to the rest of us." Hikaru said looking to the sky.

"Aww, that's so Yusuke though. He wanted to be like the rest of you. There they are." She pointed towards the door.

Sure enough the triplets were out first, like they were racing out to get away from the millions of people traveling. Cessa, Airi, and Mimi all walked closely behind shaking their heads.

"Seriously Natsume, why did you have to race to get out side?" Cessa asked.

"Hello every one. Nice to see you Airi, Mimi, and Cessa, how have you girls been." Hikaru came behind them and hugged them all at once.

"Well at least your dressing like a man now." Kyo said coming up behind them with Raina.

Once everyone exchanged pleasentries, ever since Ema joined the family things changed. Subaru and Natsume actually talk and not avoid each other. The triplets reconnected in a way they weren't before. Hikaru visited more often. The major change was everyone finding a partner that can handle the craziness of 13 other siblings. Many women weren't to keen on dating a guy with 12 brothers and 1 sister. They always get it in their brain that the guys would want a big family like they grew up in. But these women didn't care at all. Take the twins Airi and Mimi, they are just as crazy as their partners Azuma and Tsubaki, they loved anime and actually turned it into a profession. Raina was a woman that had balls to go toe to toe with Ukyo in court once or twice. Niami was a kindergarten teacher, so her and Masa both worked with children.

"Hikaru, are Ema, Yusuke and Keiko at the condo?" Miwa asked.

"Yes they got there earlier and they let me know when they went to bed just in case I got there earlier then planned." He said looking back at Subaru.

"That's good, and all the snowboards got here in tack?" Rintaro asked setting the luggage down.

"Yes they did, oh Subaru, you might need to help Miss. Keiko learn how to snow board. She knows how to ice skate but never snow boarded." Hikaru smirked at him.

"Why me?" Subaru asked starting to put the luggage in the trunk of the limo with Natsume.

"You're single and the girl detests Fuuto and his music. I may like this girl just for that." He explained.

"Wait, she detests Fuuto?" Tsubaki asked.

"With a passion, thinks he is UN couth and sings through his nose." He laughed as he helped their mother get into the limo.

"Well she has no taste then. My music is the best." Fuuto said from behind Hikaru.

"We will see." Hikaru sang.

"Well, I have meet the girl face to face and I already love her." Tsubaki laughed.

Its true, the family except Iori and Clair haven't meet Keiko. But from the pictures and videos she seemed like a nice enough girls. Seemed witty and didn't like Fuuto's music at all. With her being an Ice Skater and a popular one, she has meet or been at a party with celebrities. She apparently saw how he would have a change in personality once people left him alone.

Hikaru had Sophie do some digging on Miss. Keiko Tadashi once he heard about her. She found out that she is actually a year ahead of Ema and Yusuke in Collage. She was finishing her bachelor's degree. But she also was a student at Subaru's school. Hikaru looked over at his younger brother, remembering that Yusuke mentioned that said girl liked basketball.

"So Subaru, do you remember a girl from your high school, last name of Tadashi?" He asked drawing all's attention to Subaru.

"Not really, should I?" He asked.

"You sure? The girl would have worn pink bows in her hair a lot back then."

"I was more worried about basketball then girls back then." Subaru scuffed.

This was true, but Hikaru noticed that Subaru's ears were slightly pink from embarrassment. Hikaru decided to focus on his plan to really think about his younger brother's embarrassment.

Once they arrived at the condo and all situated in their rooms, the sun was starting to rise. Ukyo began to cook breakfast, Masaomi decided to relax on the couch, the others lunged around waiting for one of the three that have slept to wake up and come down. No one was prepared for what was about to happen. Subaru decided to go for a run, when he returned he headed for the shower. About 15 minutes later, everyone was startled by an ear-piercing scream coming from the hallway of the bathroom. It wasn't Ema's recognizable squeaky scream they have come accustomed to over the years. So they assumed that it was Keiko and the girl in questioned woke the other two up. Thus the beginning of the families Christmas holiday, waking up to screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

After the sleeping members of the family were woken up by Keiko's ear piercing scream. They found out that Subaru walked in on the girl, who just finished taking a short wake up shower before she went on a morning run before breakfast. When everyone was at the table Tsubaki was busy teasing the basketball player about what he saw when he walked in on her.

"How was I supposed to know someone would be in the bathroom that early in the morning?" He asked in frustration.

"Maybe you should knock next time." The girl suggested from her spot helping the rest of the women in the kitchen.

"Normal people sleep late while on holiday." Subaru shot back, ignoring all the others who where in shock at how their little brother was behaving.

"Well not everyone!" She seethed as she glared at him.

They where both throwing comments at each other and neither noticed that they where standing right in front of each other.

"I know a lot about you super star! Your so obsessed with your sport you never look around to see the world!"

"How about you?! Ice-skating isn't a real intense sport, not like basketball, baseball, or football! It's just dancing around on ice!"

"Take that back! Ice Skating is a sport! It takes years to master every little detail! It's not like having to pass a circular, helium filled peace of synthetic leather across a 50-foot area! Making shots that don't always pass through a hoop!"

"I won't! And Basketball is so much more then that!"

Both 21 year olds where panting heavily at their little disagreement and glaring at one another. Keiko who was petite and about a foot and a half shorter then their brother. No one has seen him get this worked up over walking in on a female. He's done it on multiple occasions, that's how every one found out Kyo was seeing anyone.

"Not that I don't like this sexual tension between the two of you, let's apologize and move on for the day, yes?" Hikaru said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sexual tension? I'm not attracted to him!" Keiko said pushing the taller of the two away as her face became bright pink.

"Same here, she isn't my type thank you very much!" Subaru's ears now a dark crimson red with embarrassment. Both of them looking away from one another and looking at anything that wasn't the other people in the room.

"Right, and I like men." Hikaru deadpanned.

"Quit teasing them, Karu." Sophie spoke as she never looked up from scooping rice into bowls.

"I'm not, just pointing out the obvious love." Hikaru smirked at her.

"Well don't."

Once everyone was settled at the table and eating Miwa watched as her son's ladies chatted and caught up. She took it upon her self to see exactly what Keiko was planning to do after collage.

"So Keiko, I was wondering what you were planning on doing after school?" Miwa asked.

"Well, the executives of my grandfather's company would like me to take over. But that's not what I'm in school to do." Keiko said as she took a bite of her rice.

"Oh really?" Miwa thought.

"Yeah, I've actually finished my degree in Museum studies and antiquities, I enjoy the past and learning from it. I also finished my minor in history." Keiko explained.

"Oh, so you want to be a coach along side teaching others about history?" Rintaro asked.

"Well that part time, but I've seen many athlete's careers end over major injuries' that they could have avoided."

Hikaru noticed that Subaru was watching the girl across from him as she explained he choice in life style. He could tell that his younger brother was interested in what she was saying. Niami nodding her head agreeing with the girl.

"Yes, I agree, my best friends brother was seriously injured in high school while swimming. The guy didn't fallow the instructions of the doctor to take it easy and it nearly ended his career." Niami said.

The conversation was light the rest of breakfast, the early morning wake up scream and the slight tension between the two athletes forgotten. Hikaru even noticed his brother smiling a bit when Fuuto tried to hit on Keiko.

"Oh, I dint see you." She shrugged her shoulders at the pop star.

"What do you mean you didn't see me? Im the best out there." He smirked at her.

"According to whom?" She raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Everyone."

"Well not me, you lack the skill and understanding about what you sing about. Every work you hear come from your song lack the actual meaning behind them. You're a one hit wonder in my book, also you sing threw your nose most of the time. And I honestly could care less about the pop star part of you, because you're a arrogant cocky little boy who wants to be center of attention. Now if you show everyone who you actually are maybe I might come to like and use your music while I skate." Keiko said to Fuuto, turning to everyone else "No offence, but I've seen how he is at social parties here and there. It's not him personally I don't care about, its his fake personality that I don't care for."

That's when everyone laughed at her matter of fact honesty and they have noticed that a lot of the girls with them agree and most have come to realize that its not who he really is on the inside. With everyone finishing their meal, Niami decreed that the men get to do the dishes since the women cooked. With Niami, the brothers learned to not argue with her, she could give the same look that their mother gave them when she was over the arguing about doing as she said.

Once everyone was ready to go to the slops, they met at the door.

"Keiko are you going to board today?" Em asked as the girls joined the others.

"No, I'm goanna see if I can snag the ice rink here while mostly everyone is on the slopes. And Em you know I have no idea how to board." Keiko said as she secured her skate bag over her left shoulder.

Hikaru came and dropped both his arms around the two girls and smiled at them.

"Keiko, I asked Subaru to help teach you how to board, granted he isn't as good as Natsume is at teaching others, but he is the only one who's available to do so." Hikaru grinned as Keiko started to blush again.

"Maybe another day, I've got a comp coming up after holiday and I want to practice some before I take a few bays off." She avoided looking Hikaru in the eyes.

The man learned how to read people's telling queues, Keiko and Subaru where attracted to each other but both denied it. The two are completely opposite to each other, Keiko fun loving cheerful nature and likes to speak her mind, while Subaru was quite and doesn't know how to deal with girls unless he knows them well. Hell when Em moves in and he got drunk he said having a girl around was a pain in his ass. But they both seemed to be at least attractive physically to each other, and Hikaru was goanna have fun over the next two weeks with them. .


	7. Chapter 7

Subaru sighed as he walked towards the area of the ice rink that the ice princess was hiding out at. His mother asked him to go check up on the girl, and to ask her is she wanted to join for lunch in the Lodge restaurant. It seemed that everyone had this idea that he and Keiko seemed to be a perfect match for each other. That was completely mental, she was an uptight, witty, and seemed to not think high of him or Fuuto. Subaru walked into the building to find hardly anyone there. He could hear the faint sound of someone skating. No music played over the loud speakers that he could hear.

_Swish, Click, Swish, _was all he could hear. Which made him curious about what was going on. When he turned into the inner rink his questions where answered. Keiko at that moment landed on the ice with a flerish, and glided by on one foot before changing her bodies' direction. The movement was quick that it seemed like a trick of the eye. But as he drew nearer to the ice, he seemed mesmerized by all of the girl's movements. The way her body contorted, the speed she skated, and the weightlessness she seemed when she threw herself into the air. He watched as she finished her audenanceless performance.

Subaru picked up the water bottle that was sitting on the bench near the entrance to the ice and leaned against the outer wall, holding the bottle over the ice waiting for her to skate over to him.

"I see you came down from the mountain super-star." She said as she turned to him with heavy breath.

"It's lunch time, the others wanted you to join." He shrugged.

"And they sent you?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she pushed off the ice towards him with her hands on her waist.

"They all pointed out that I owe you an apology for this morning." He explained holding the bottle out to her.

"I see, so this is a ploy to get you to apologize." She nodded as she placed the bottle to her lips.

"Well, I actually do owe you one." Subaru said.

"And what would you be apologizing for? Walking in on me or saying skating isn't a sport?" Keiko asked stairing at him with slightly narrow eyes.

Subaru scratched his head, and sighed. He knew that this girl was a prankster; she was easy going and a nice person from Ema's blogs. But he didn't know how stubborn she was or that she slightly held grudges. Keiko, he knew planned to put him through the ringer while he apologized. Which is why his brothers pushed him to come get her. Hell, Ema said that she was a little disappointed in him because of his behavior this morning towards her friend. Which made him feel even guiltier.

"I am sorry for walking in on you this morning, truly sorry." He said bowing his head towards her.

"And?" She asked.

"I'm also sorry for what I said about skating and that it isn't a true sport. That isn't the case." He looked her in the eye.

He watched as Keiko folded her arms across her chest and tapped her nose as she thought of her response. The action was different then what Ema would do when some one apologized to her. Ema would normally smile and except, but she was very forgiving towards her brothers and their actions. He knew that Riana would make Kyo suffer for a few hours after he apologized before she would for give him. Niami would either go home for the night or make Masaomi sleep on the couch. Airi would give Tsubaki the silent treatment, which would drive him crazy because he hated the silent treatment. Mimi would find Azusa's script and hide it somewhere for a while. He wasn't sure what Cessa was like when Natsume messed up big time nor what Sophie would do to Hikaru. Those two where mysteries to him, but he never wanted to find out.

"Get on the ice if you're really sorry." A voice brought him out of his worrying thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked at Keiko.

"Get a pair of skates and get out on the ice." She looked him in the eye.

"Wait! You want me to skate?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She said innocently.

Sighing disgruntled, Subaru walked away from her and back up the stairs to the skate rental. The older gentleman that was behind the desk was watching a hockey game. Coughing to get the mans attention, the man turned to him and chuckled.

"I see you're the one that pissed that nice girl off." He spoke smiling at Subaru.

"U-Um can I get a pair of skates?" Subaru asked unsure what the older man meant.

"Pissing off ones girlfriend isn't a good thing to do on Christmas Eve. Size?" The man asked turning away from Subaru.

"Size 13… What? Girl-Friend?" Subaru asked exclaiming.

"Yes your girlfriend their. I watched as you walked in and waited for her to finish. " The man chuckled.

"That's not, um we're not. Um.." Subaru wasn't sure what to say.

"She's a nice girl, helped out a young girl learn how to skate this morning. You should be proud of that one there." The man held out a pair of skates to Subaru.

"U-Um thanks." Subaru said walking away from the desk.

Walking back to where Keiko was now sitting down rubbing her ankles together. Which was curious to him as he sat next to her.

"Why are you rubbing your ankles together?" He asked untying his boots, making conversation.

"It helps to warm up my feet again, believe it or not even with ice skates and thick soaks on my feet still freeze. It was also something my mother told me to do after each performance short or long." Keiko explained as she took another sip of her water.

"So even though you live on the ice your feet freeze?" Subaru asked and she laughed slightly.

"Even with that true, I inherited my grandmothers horrible circulation, so my feet and hands get cold very quickly." She explained as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. That's when he noticed the gloves she was wearing on her hands.

"Ever skated before?" She turned and asked him as he finished tying his skates.

"No I haven't." He admitted standing up and nearly sitting back down.

"Oh then this will be fun." She giggled into one hand while holding out her other.

"Why is this goanna being fun?" He asked taking the gloved hand.

"Because your goanna fall a lot Superstar." She grinned at him.

He fallowed her on slightly shaky balance to the entrance of the ice. He held onto the wall beside him as she stepped onto the ice effortlessly. Under his feet it felt like the ground wasn't there, when he placed his own skate on the ice.

"I know its goanna feel weird at first, like the ground isn't there but find your center of balance." She spoke quickly as he held onto the wall.

"Ok, once I have my balance then what?" He asked once he focused on his balance.

"Keep your feet angled out, its easier then keeping them pointed straight." Keiko explained.

Once Subaru angled his feet correctly, it improved his balance and he was steady on the ice.

"You're a quicker learner then Yusuke." She laughed.

"You taught my brother?" Subaru raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I actually taught both of them. In London they have an outside Ice rink and we went one night to get out of the house and away from the books we where studying. Yusuke is a nightmare when cooped up infront of a physics book to long." She stated with one hand on her hip and one pointing up at the ceiling.

"I imagine he gets on your nerves often enough to prank him." Subaru laughed.

"Actually, he is an easy target to prank, he leaves himself open to often." She giggled before becoming serious again.

"Ok your going to push off with your left foot, like your walking." She explained as she placed herself next to him to show him and took his hand.

It was sometime until the family came looking for them, and when they found them. Keiko was laughing holding her sides with Subaru sitting on the ice laughing. Watching as the skater circled around and came to a stop infront of him, she held out her hands to him. The scene was one they weren't expecting since earlier that morning they where fighting like a cat and dog in the dinning kitchen area. Hikaru looked at his older brothers and grinned. He knew that there was something there, it just needed a spark.

"Ok, how many times is that now?" She laughed.

"Um… 12?" He stood chuckling.

"I think its more then that." She shook her head.

"Oh, I see. You decided to make a move on her?" A voice came from behind Keiko.

She turned suddenly causing Subaru to loss his balance and pulling her down next to him on the ice. Both looking out to where the voice was coming from and saw the family all watching. Hikaru had a devilish grin on his face, like he was secretly telling them that the tension he said was between them this morning was really there.

"I was actually putting him through skating as payback for this mornings actions, nothing more. Just like Ema making Yusuke do all the chores after he apologizes for being a dumbass." Keiko said getting up and dusting off her pants.

"I say it's a good punishment." Hikaru laughed as Sophie smacked him in the shoulder.

"Are you alright Subaru?" Masaomi asked looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine, just fell a few times." Subaru waved it off as he got up.

"Subaru, why did you make Keiko fall too?" Wataru asked looking at him.

"It was an accident." He scratched the back of his head as the two of them glided to the wall where the family where standing.

Once the other brothers poked fun at Subaru some more, Keiko spoke.

"Apology excepted Subaru. Just never say Ice skating isn't a sport ever again around me, ok." She smiled at him, unknowing that her smile caused his heart to speed up faster then when Ema would smile at him. It was nearly jumping out of his chest with how fast it was beating.

"Ok Keiko." He agreed as they returned his skates and headed towards the condo.

"Now, Subaru can teach you how to snowboard tomorrow!" Hikaru said excitedly as the two groaned at this. This causing everyone to roll their eyes. Miwa was excited to see if Hikaru's plan would work since she knew about it. And pushing her 9th son to look for the girl and apologize was just step one, since the two young adults didn't go along with the original step one of the plan earlier. Now it was time to prepare Christmas Eve dinner and see what the next day brings.

**Hey Readers! … Sorry for such a late update, life has been quite busy lately. But here is the latest chapter of Ice and Basketball! Hope you all enjoy it. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Subaru_

_Squeak, Bounce, swish._ The sounds of practice surrounded Subaru as his team ran up and down the court. Living in Kobe was slightly different then living with his siblings back in Tokyo. One he didn't have Kyo's homemade food, or Ema's cooking to enjoy. He had to learn how to cook for himself, thankfully his roommate/team mate knew how to cook. The team shared a dorm, two to a dorm. Or at least the unmarried members of the team did. Subaru was exhausted from the night before, where a teammate threw a party at their private home for his wife and invited the team. When one of the ladies brought up that her niece was learning how to Ice skate he may have mention he knew Keiko Tadashi, just to make conversation with one of his teammates wives.

Then the questions came, how do you know a gold medalist skater? What is she like? Is she his girlfriend? Would she take on a young skater? He never knew that one small statement would create a cascade of questions from everyone around him. Even some of his mates caught that he knew the Skater. Which then began the teasing.

"Why so tired Subaru? Stayed up to late to talk to your girl?" Yu asked as they took a break to get some water.

"What girl?" Subaru asked.

"Well the Skater?" He asked smirking as Subaru spit the water back out in shock.

"Why would I have talked to Keiko last night? We where at the same party till late last night." Subaru wiped his face glairing at his roommate.

"Well its not like we share a wall in the dorms or anything. I've heard you talking to someone late at night since you came back from your family Christmas." Yu winked at Subaru.

"I've technically have 4 siblings over seas. So I could be talking to any of them." Subaru took a swig of water.

"True but I have seen the photos that the soon to be sister-in-law sent you."

"Those where family pictures."

"How is the popular skater of the sport a member of the family?"

"She's one of my sister's best friends." Subaru explained.

"Still doesn't prove that she isn't your girl friend." Yu said as they headed back to the court to finish practice.

"Leave it." Subaru said sternly.

Later that afternoon once Subaru was out of the showers and at his locker. He pulled out his phone to see who had messaged him.

**Natsume: Hey Kiddo, hope everything is alright. Coming for Louis's 25****th****? **

**Kaname: Kyo needs to know if your coming home. Call Masa or Kyo. **

**Kyo: Renovations are finished, and are you going to be home for the party? **

Subaru rolled his eyes, he had about 10 more messages asking the same question about if he planned to come home for the weekend. Which was his plan, the brothers don't throw birthday parties unless it's a mile stone one, so Louis's 25th fell under that. Sending off a response to all the messages he had from brothers. He had a few from the girls asking if he wanted a souvenir from where they where at the moment. Just as he placed his cell down he received a message from who he was looking forward to getting a message from.

The first message was of a rabbit that was laying down with the description of, _This is a bunny butt; Just a bunny butt._ Keiko sends memes when she was bored. Sure after the disaster of him walking in on her at Christmas, they actually got on really well. After one day of trying to snowboard under him teaching her, she decided to as she put it; "I'll stick to the ice thank you." When asked how it went by Hikaru that evening. Miwa took all the girls shopping after the Holiday. But since the two of them worked so hard to practice their sport all the time, they had an understanding how the other worked.

_**Keiko:**_

_**Hope the bunny pic made you laugh :). Your brother is going to drive me crazy with his need to do something after two hours of studying. Ema just indulges him at those times. I'm ready to take all his white shirts and through one of my bright pink tops in and make him wear pink till we get back to Japan. **_

**Subaru: **

**The pic was funnish, Yusuke can drive even the most down to earth person crazy. What do you mean by she indulges him? Do I even want to know? Making him wear pink would be funny. So isn't it about two weeks till you all come back? **

Not realizing that he was smiling as he responded to her message, or that Yu was standing next to him.

"I see now, you are in denial." Yu commented when Subaru looked up at him.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

_Niami_

As she began to pick up the living area of Sunrise, Niami noticed that Subaru was sitting on the sofa stairing at his phone. It wasn't the first time she has noticed this occurrence since they returned from Christmas. He has been answering messages lately when he got them and when asked who it was he would respond "No one special". Even when he had a smirk on his face, it's the same smirk that all the Asahina brothers shared. He had just arrived home for the weekend from his dorm that he shared with a team mate in Kobe, Japan, which was because it was Louis's 25th birthday, Feb.22nd. So everyone except the three in London would be here, or at least that's what the others think. Niami, Cessa and Raina found out from them that they got permission to return from their 6 months abroad a week early if they got their Professors to agree to allow them to take their exams early.

Which had happened and Cessa and Raina planned to arrive late to dinner for that reason. So she was getting updates for their flight so the other two would know when they need to be at the airport. The brother's and the girls after Christmas agreed that Keiko was an adopted member of the family (even if Hikaru's scheme of setting Subaru and Keiko up didn't work out.). Which many of the family was apart of said scheme.

"How was your trip home today Subaru?" She asked as she picked up the remnants of the dishevel of the condo. Miwa bought out the bottom floor of the condo and paid the families that lived below her children well for their home. Enough to buy a new house or condo. Then began renovations of all the floors. The renovations to the condo was complete, so now all the siblings and partners had around 560' square feet in their rooms/living spaces, along with a small kitchen. Enough room to give every couple or sibling(if single; Subaru, Louis, Fuuto, and of course Wataru.) to have their own space away from everyone. The common kitchen and area would remain the same which the brothers wanted.

"Trip was fine, just a shame my team is so far away now." He said not looking up from his cell.

"I see, I know Wataru misses you, Yusuke, Ema, Hikaru, Iori, Natsume and even Keiko. Speaking of Keiko how is she?" Niami asked, slipping in the question about Keiko in to her statement.

"Keiko is fine, Yusuke is getting on her nerves." He spoke before realizing what he said. Upon realizing what was asked and his answer he tried to back track.

"I'm not going to say anything." Niami smiled at him as she sat down.

"Your not?" He asked.

"I'm not your brothers."

"They don't know anything. "Subaru shrugged.

Niami watched as the slight blush appeared on the tip of his ears. She knew the twins could tease along with Kaname when they found out something that was being kept from them. Hikaru always knew what was going on and to this day she had no clue how Sophie got anything past him. Natsume and Kyo would speak in almost like they where lecturing someone voice while Masa just smiled at someone.

"Then who has already given you a hard time?" She asked.

"My teammates and my roommate Yu have." He sighed.

Niami listened to him as he explained that it started with his roommate noting that he spent a lot of time on his phone. Then about what happened at the party. She couldn't help but feel that she has done this for all the other brothers, listening to one of them talk about someone that they are already crazy about. Tsubaki was one of the others that she listened to when it came to Airi, because he didn't know what it was. She teased as good as he had and he was unsure if she was serious about it. But having one of the brothers that was private about their lives outside the family talking about what was going on meant that he was confused about everything.

"So what do you think?" He asked after explaining everything.

"That your a lot like Masa." She chuckled.

"Who's a lot like me?" The man she compared Subaru to asked as he walked down the stairs with a cake in his hands.

"Oh nothing, just chatting." She got up and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, hopefully everyone likes the cake, its not comparable to Ema's but since she wont be here for another two weeks. This will have to do." He smiled at her while they walked into the kitchen. Soon everyone else arrived except Cessa and Raina. A few of the brothers questioned where they where. Kyo said that Raina had a few more things to do before she left the office. Cessa was in a meeting for another hour before she could head over. Niami was giddy on the inside since she knew the real reason behind there lateness.

**Cessa:**

**Heading your way! They got here safe and sound!**

Niami and Masa discussed Ema's idea of having Keiko live at the condo with Miwa and Rintaro. They where fine if the girls wanted to share one of the spaces that was remolded. Which made this a little bit more exciting because Keiko wouldn't have to live at the dorms of campus or find a new apartment either. Soon she saw out of the corner of her eye as Cessa and Raina walked down the stairs and joined in on the festivities.

Then all of a sudden a pair of arms snuck around Subaru's neck as Keiko jumped on his back and Ema appeared behind Louis hugging the Birthday man. Yusuke just watched as his brother's jaws dropped to the ground. The three women that where in on the big surprise started to laugh at the shocked faces.

"Happy Birthday and SURPRISE!" Ema and Keiko laughed.

Niami, Cessa and Raina knew that the surprise was a success by how the brothers showed their expressions on their faces. It wasn't often that anyone could pull something like this over on them. But it makes the whole secret worth it.


End file.
